Paul's Troublesome Past
by PuffyOshawott
Summary: He is trying to ignore all the miserable moments in his life. It is hard, but he will survive. All he has to do is believe in himself.
1. What You Have To Know To Understand This

**I got writer's block for Soft Souls, Dark Reputation. **

**Narrator's POV**

There is a mansion across from the park. It had 6 bathrooms, 3 kitchens, 4 dining rooms, 2 gardens, an indoor pool, a library, a place where people have Pokemon battles, and 11 bedrooms. Little kids who go to the park stare at the gigantic place and wonder who lives there. Well, all but one.

This boy is Paul Shinji. He would swing in the swings, and pay no attention to the house. People wonder and ask, but Paul would say, "None of your business." This would make them wonder more, and they all come to one conclusion: This plum-haired boy lived there. They were right.

Paul was one of the richest people in town. If you doubt it, you should see his bedroom. He had a computer and a plasma TV. He had a gigantic bed that was big enough for 12 people. In the corner, there were several beanbags. Perched on the beanbags were a million Pokemon stuffed animals. Paul even had a box that was full of Pokemon cards, Pokemon posters, Pokemon books, and Pokemon glass charms. You can tell he was obsessed with Pokemon.

Paul lived there with his brother, Reggie. He had a twin sister but he didn't even know it. Paul's mother was dead. She died giving birth to Paul. His father died in a fight to protect his sons. However, Reggie and Paul didn't need parents.

Reggie knew how to cook, wash clothes, etc. Reggie was like a girl.

Paul, on the other hand, did men's work.

They knew how to do everything they had to do to live on their own.

Most children don't like school, but guess what. Paul and his brother didn't go to school. They learned everything from the computer.

Paul's best friend was a cruel person. He was a redhead.** (*) **He was the opposite of Paul when he was young. Paul was friendly when he was a little kid. The redhead, however, acted the same. He was cruel, he is cruel, and he will stay cruel.

Reggie's best friend liked to pick on Paul and his friends. This friend was Jordan. He was like to tease and acted like Paul's future friend, Drew Hayden.

Paul knew almost everything. What he didn't know was that his life will keep on getting worse.

***: Who the hell is that guy in HeartGold and SoulSilver? I need his darn name!**


	2. Silver's B'day

**This story actually starts with Silver's birthday party. Thanks, Paulover98, for giving me the name. **

**Paul's POV**

"Paul, wake up", my brother, Reggie, said.

I opened my eyes and yawned in my brother's face. "No." I turned around and buried my face into the pillow.

"Aw, come on. Don't you remember we are going to Silver's birthday party?"

My eyes shot open and I jumped up from my bed.

Silver is just as rich as I am. Our rooms look completely the same.

"What time is it, Reggie?"

"12:00."

"Holy shit!" The birthday party was in 10 minutes! "Why couldn't you wake me up sooner?"

Reggie chuckled. "I tried but you won't wake up."

I groaned and left the room to do my morning stuff.

"Reggie, are you coming?"

"Why not?"

"Then hurry up!" I yelled impatiently.

Reggie joined me and we set out to Silver's, which was a block away.

We stopped at a red light, when Reggie suddenly asked, "Do you remember your twin sister?"

I squinted at him. "I have a twin sister?"

He smiled. "So you don't know…"

"But who the hell is she? And where is she?"

Reggie shrugged. "Her name is Paulina. She left when you were five years old to who-knows-where."

"What does she look like?"

Reggie tugged at my hand and we crossed the street. Silver's house was coming in view.

As soon as we reached the lawn, Reggie reached into his pocket. He took something out and gave it to me. I looked at it.

It was a gold locket. I opened it. There were four sections. In one section, I saw a girl with long purple hair. She was smiling with an Eevee on her head. Both had a blue ribbon on their head.

"That's your sister."

I went to the next section. It contained a beautiful woman with short black hair and my dad. The woman was blushing and my dad had his arm around her. In the background, I could see snow.

"That's our mom and dad on their honeymoon to Snowpoint City."

In the next section, it was me, scowling at the camera. I wasn't surprised. I hated having my picture taken.

Reggie chuckled.

The last section contained my brother, holding a Plusle in his hands.

"GET OFF MY LAWN NOW!"

I looked up, to see my best friend, face as red as his hair.

I sighed. My brother and I stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Hey, Paul. Let's go."

I smiled and headed to Silver's porch.

"Hi Silver", I greeted.

Silver nodded to Reggie and gave me a high-five.

"The party is-"

"SILVER!"

We turned around, to see Lyra **(*)** waving.

Lyra has a crush on Silver. Personally, I think Silver likes her back.

Silver, blushing, muttered, "Hi, Lyra."

See? What did I tell you?

Lyra blushed. "Where is the party?"

"In the backyard."

Silver has a backyard the size of my gardens added together. One half of Silver's backyard is used for gardening; the other is for parties, relaxing, and that kind of stuff.

We went around the house to the backyard.

The party had a fire-Pokemon theme. The plates were shaped as Charmeleon and the cups had a picture of Moltres, one of the legendary bird Pokemon.

I could see some of my friends playing an annoying game of Truth-and-Dare.

Beside me, Silver groaned. "I TOLD them not to play that stupid game."

I stifled a giggle as Silver rushed over to them and started to yell at them.

"I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO PLAY THIS THIS-THIS-PIECE OF CRAP!"

"But it's fun", one of my friends, Leaf, protested.

"I DON'T CARE HOW FUN IT IS! THIS IS MY PARTY, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes", Leaf mumbled.

Silver cooled down and went to see what our other friends were doing.

I sweatdropped when I heard my buddy yell, "WHY ARE YOU PLAYING THIS PIECE OF CRAP? TWISTER IS FOR GIRLS!"

I went up to him, only to see Barry and Kenny with a bunch of other guys, playing Twister.

Barry yelled, "I am fining you for interrupting this fun game!"

He and Silver started to glare at each other. I thought I could see electricity shooting out of their eyes.

I rolled my eyes and went to see what Reggie was doing.

I darted about the yard and finally found him. He was talking to a girl that looked like my twin sister, only this girl had longer hair and a Flareon on her head.

Could it be-?

Reggie turned around.

"Paulina was living with Silver!"

I gaped at him.

"Hi, Paul. Long time no see."

I looked at the girl. She was smiling at me.

"Is that Flareon yours?"

Paulina shook her head. "It's Silver's."

I smiled. We shook hands.

I had finally met my twin sister.

**(*)Is that the girl main character in SoulSilver? I seriously need to learn the names. **

**Please, please review.**


End file.
